Sweet Revenge
by bettsam0731
Summary: Braga escaped prison and after revenge on the one who sent him there...
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT own the fast and the furious**

**This is set between the 4****th**** and 5****th**** movie. This is after Dom gets broken out of jail.**

**Prologue **

Drip….drip…. drip….

Brian heard the annoying sound when he started to come into consciousness. The first thing he felt was the pain over his body. He wished that he could just fall back to sleep. The bad feeling in his stomach kept him from falling into the darkness and from opening his eyes. Slowly, he started to think. He felt pain mostly from his head, chest, and ribs. His stomach, arms, and legs had a dull ach to them. After accessing his body, he tried to think where he was at. He can still hear the annoying water sound within the room. He felt the cold floor seeping in from his clothing… or was he just cold? He started to open his eyes but saw the blinding light and squeezed them shut again. Brian tried to open his eye a little bit then keep blinking. It took him a couple of minutes to adjust to the light but he managed. He was in a concrete room with no windows, one door to his left, and nothing else. Brian was scared to move because of the intense pain. He just wanted to be with Mia again. He tried to remember what happened …. Car crash…. Shit….. Braga.

**Please review...**


	2. Hideout

**I DO NOT own Fast and The furious**

**Chapter 1 Hideout**

**Brian POV**

I felt exhausted from driving so long. It has been nearly two weeks since we broke Dom out of prison. Luckily, I always had a plan. Before breaking Dom out, I made sure that I got the book bag full of cash from the Verone case and street racing. In the lock box that I had hidden under the floorboards was two sets of keys. One set was to my Skyline that I had to put a lot of money back into thanks to the police. The other set belong to my safe haven. Every cop should have a backup plan. The house was hidden in plain sight which the police wouldn't think of looking there. I can remember the day that we broke Dom out of jail.

Flashback:

_Mia's Honda/Acura NSX drove right past me in Dom's Charger. I watch her swing the car around and went straight for the bus. Looking into my rearview mirror I stopped on the breaks. I felt the bus hit the car; breaking the windows of the charger. Dam… Dom going to kill me for that. I saw the bus roll over a couple of time before it came to a complete stop. I ran out of the charger while Mia, Tego, and Rico waited in their cars. _

_When I pried the door open to the bus, I saw that the bus driver was knocked out cold. The only thing I had to take care of was the guard, who was starting to stir. I kick him in the head which made his body go limp. I took the keys from the unconscious guard and started to unlock the cage door to the inmates. The inmates that were alert were crying to get me to unlock the cuffs from them. I was only interested in one. Half way through the bus, I saw him smirking at me. _

"_Hey long time, no see," I stated smiling back at him._

"_I heard you from a mile away O'Connor," he replied._

_I unlocked the cuffs from him and started to go back to the door of the bus. The bus driver and guard were still knockout cold so we had an easy escape. They keys to the charger were still left in the car. When Dom saw the state of his car, he just gave me a glare before he jumped into the driver's seat. I ran to Mia passenger side door and jump in. I thought it would be safer to ride with Mia because of the damages to Dom's car. Mia speed away on the highway while Dom followed behind. Since they would be staying in my safe haven (who I am the only one where it is) Dom had to follow. At some point of the trip Rico and Tego went their separate ways. It would take 1 day and 5 hours to get to our destination. I laid my head back on the seat while I let Mia drive. She laid one of her hands on my thigh until I entwine our fingers together. I looked at Mia, who was focus on the road ahead of her. She was beautiful and could drive pretty dam good. I can't believe that she trusted me with everything even after what I have done to her family. She still loved me and looked at me since the day we went to the little restaurant. _

"_I will still put you first over everything," I blurted out._

_Mia had a confused look on her face but soon remembered what she said at the restaurant about her being first was nice for a change. _

"_That would be nice. How about you get some sleep then we can grab a bit to eat and change spots."_

"_Yeah, that would be nice."_

_It took about a day to get to Eldridge, Iowa. It was a small town. The house that I bought under a different name was a house that was far away from society. But it was still close enough to the town. I figured it would be safe to hide in that states since the feds will tighten border control. They wouldn't think that we would hide out someplace in the states. It was a two story white house. It had two bedrooms with the master bedroom with a bathroom in it. A couple of yards away were a big garage that was also white. I had Mia pull right up to the garage. When I pulled the door open for her, there were two different cars already in the space. One was my Skyline that got fully repaired; the only difference was that it was all blue while the design was black. The other was a black Jeep Wrangler. The Jeep was for in town errands if it came down to it. Nice cars around here were not weird because of the money that people had. But people could tell that the Skyline, Honda/Acura NSX, and the Charger had speed built into them. Mia pulled right behind the Skyline while Dom pulled right behind the Jeep. _

"_When did you think of this O'Connor," Dom stated taking in his surroundings. _

"_I thought it would be a good backup plan when I joined the F.B.I." I started to walk up to the house with Mia and Dom right behind me. The house was fully furnished with cable and all the basic necessities. The only thing that was missing in the house was food and drinks. I was really glad that I decided to keep up on this safe haven or I would be in deep shit. Dom decided to sit on the couch and relax while Mia stated she will go to a small store in the Jeep to pick up food and drinks. I got out the phone book to call a "Helping Hand" which was a service that would get all the shopping done for a loved one that couldn't do it. I thought it would be a good idea so we wouldn't have to show our faces around town much. _

"_Helping Hand, How may I help you?" Stated the staff lady on the other end of the line._

"_Hello, my name is Derek Boley, and I was wondering if you can go shopping for my mom and dad? They are a little old and I am currently out of town for a bit." I stated_

"_We can take care of that for you, sir. Anything specific that they would like or have any allergies?"_

"_Just the basics like pizza, veggies, meat, milk…. Stuff like that."_

"_O.k. and the address it would be dropped off at sir?"_

"_It would be 2312 Maplewood Street. If you could leave it on the porch that would be great. I can also send you money in the mail if that is O.K.," I replied back._

"_That would be fine sir, the fee will be our business charge and the groceries included. So it would be around 100 dollars' worth of food and 50 fee for using us. "_

"_I am sending the money in the mail with you address from the phone book. Thank you. Goodbye."_

_I hung up the phone after the service lady said goodbye. I stood in the kitchen for a few minutes to gather all of my thoughts. I remember being here last when I wanted to get away from everything. I was here after the undercover op with the Verone case and I used some of the money from his drug deals. I decided that I didn't want to not have a place to go to if something ever went bad. I was glad that I thought of a backup plan. The only thing that got me out of my thoughts was Mia coming through the door with food and beer in her hands. Dom got up to help her while I started to unpack things. Dom explained to Mia about my idea on the food service. I grabbed the Chinese out of the bags and started to set the table. Mia said grace and we began to dig in. Not long after we ate, we all decided to hit the beds. That when I remembered that there are only two rooms. _

"_Dom can take the bedroom to the left and Mia can take the master bedroom. I will sleep on the couch." I stated while looking at Dom. Dom seemed to accept this and started to get up._

"_Brian can share a room with me," Mia commented which stopped Dom in his tracks. _

_Dom gave me a glare which I started to object to Mia's idea. _

"_I said that Brian will share a room with me," Mia said again without backing down from Dom's glare. Dom sighed and started to head back to his room deciding that Mia was old enough to make her own decisions. Mia and I headed to the master bedroom to get some sleep. I felt a little bit of weight lift off my shoulder from Mia wanting to be with me. _

**End of flashback**

I got out of the memory when I started to pull up in my Skyline. The deal was that to earn the extra cash for living on we were only allowed to drive a ways to join into street racing. It was mine turn to go and I won 3 races worth 10K each. That should get us by a little while if Dom stops trying to fix up his Charger. He fixed the windows but he keeps on finding new projects to enhance the Charger's abilities.

**In Federal Prison in Washington DC…..**

He can't wait to get out of this hell whole. He has been in here for a couple of months. He learned from the TV news reports that Dom broke out of jail by O'Connor and his sister. When he discovered that O'Connor was on the move again then he started to plan his own breakout. Thankfully, he had a lot of people that worked for him. The guard slipped on a paper/plastic band on his wrist. The band stated Justin Tucker, birthday 06/15/1974. It had a different barcode on it. The guard also slipped in another guy that had the same height and build as him. The guy had his information on the band around his wrist. The guard slowly started to escort the man away from the cell. After the guard and the inmate were out in the court yard, an explosion went off in the cell that they were just at. Soon another explosion accrued to blow a hole in the concrete wall in the court yard. Four men came out to gain their boss to escape while the guards tried to gain control of the situation. The prisons turned on the guard which made an easy escape for Braga, his men, and a couple of other prisoners. Braga left in a car with his men…. Not caring on what happened to the other prisoners that escaped. The only thing that he cared about was now he was out of prison and looking for revenge.

"I am coming for you Brian O'Connor and I am going to make your life hell," Braga sneered.


End file.
